Dimensional Love
by ForeverHallow
Summary: 8 years after the Death of Wally West a strange man appears in Gotham City. After getting the attention of the Justice League what mysteries will this man hold? Warning: Dark Themes ahead! Before you read understand the basis for this is the Many Worlds Theory. Owlman in Crisis on Two Earths does a good job of explaining it if you have seen the movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Welcome to my first crack at a Young Justice Fan Fiction Story. However before I begin there is a few shout outs I need to give.**

 **First my Editor Caleb. He helped a lot making me not sound like a complete idiot. When I tell you he made it easier to read and understand I mean he did. The second draft had a lot of red in it from when I gave it to him to look over.**

 **Second my Research Partner Ricky. He made sure I was on point with everything so I wasn't betraying DC Lore much itself so I could remain as faithful as possible.**

 **Third to another author knottedblonde. When trying to figure out how I wanted to portray Artemis I came across her stories Artemisia and Parenthesis and it just clicked. I loved how she had wrote Artemis as a character and it gave birth to the inspiration for how Artemis will be portrayed in this story. I heavily suggest you check out her work as well she is incredibly talented and her stories are really well written.**

Chapter 1 – The Return

 _I gotta go. Come on run. You're faster than this._ The blue denim jeans brushed through the bushes, grabbing at them as the thorns of the heavily mutated forest grabbed onto him, like fingers, for whatever creature lay attached. As a machete swiped down, freeing his pants leg, he continued to attempt his escape. A painful screech echoed from around him as a shadow started gaining on him from above. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing the deep green eyes of the creature walking through the air, stepping on the ever grown stalks that held the monster up. There was a deep but feminine voice echoing down to him. The man in front of her was no more than 23 or 24. He had a beard that was mostly unkempt, but it was kept in check in terms of length. His fiery red hair seemed to leak down the sides of his face, into his beard, and even into the man's mustache that had reached down to join with his beard.

"There you are, Dandelion. I hope you don't think you can get away from me." The creature laughed, still chasing the young man. "What's wrong? Can't get away quickly enough? It's amazing what a little pollen can do, isn't it?" A cackle erupted from the woman as she gradually came closer to the ground. The man briefly watched back, sneering as he continued trying to force his legs to go faster. However, they wouldn't as he ran through constant overgrowth trying to slow him down. His machete slammed down against the roots and vines trying to cage him. He knew exactly who it was that was coming after him. Poison Ivy. Only instead of being her usual self, she was supercharged. Being addicted to Bane's Titan formula, she was able to spawn overgrowth all over the world. Using those vines, 90% of the world's heroes had been strangled, or given some poisonous injection via plants. Now she had him in her sights. Her arms were wrapped in tubes running from her gauntlets to the back of her neck in two different points. As she reached out for him, a vine jetted from beside her after the man. In one split moment, he ripped his machete back and cut the vine in half. He grinned, and grabbed a handful full of dirt in both hands. Tossing both at Ivy, the vines came up in an automatic response and swatted the clumps away, protecting their "mother." However, the cloud of dirt that blocked her view gave the man enough time to get away. Once it had settled, the man was long gone. Ivy gave a cackle and shouted furiously.

"Nobody can hide from me! The plants themselves are my eyes and my hands!" Ivy headed off towards where the man had vanished off to. However, by the time that Ivy had reached him, a bright blue portal had formed behind the man as he smirked at her. "See you never, Weed Queen." he mocked, diving through. In a fit of rage, Ivy tossed tree roots after him; however, these only got cut off as the portal closed behind the man. His red hair was the first thing to emerge as he crashed upon a rooftop in a dark and dreary town. He coughed, ripping large roots from around his neck and waist. If the portal had stayed open any longer, he may have been dragged halfway through and killed, or worse… fully into Ivy's grasp.

He looked at a device around his wrist and flipped it open, revealing a screen and a holo-projector.

"Lor'Mak. Location." He coughed, still trying to get air into his body. There was a red rash forming even from just the small amount of time that the root had its grasp on him. A rasping, almost insect-sounding voice spoke back to him.

"Searchiiiing locatiiiion. Tiiiime to cordiiiinates. 40 Giiiilbiiiits." The man sighed and closed the device, slowly standing up.

"Quicker than most, I suppose. Now to find out wh-"

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted and focused on a bright light. "That answers my question. I'm in Gotham. Which means…" He shook his head roughly. "No… I can't…" Getting a running start and speeding up to blur like speeds, the young man leaped from building to building as he hurried off, a few times his silhouette blocking out small parts of the Bat Signal that shown against the dark Gotham sky. He ran and ran, his thoughts racing rapidly. He dodged a lot of things: cars, street signs, and even muggers whom he quickly dispatched with before they knew what hit them. However, the one thing he didn't dodge, unbeknownst to him, was the eyes of the Justice League; more specifically, Batman. Heading as fast as he could, the speedster ran in no specific direction. He passed a sign and stopped for a moment to look where he was to right his mind.

"Welcome to Bludhaven…" He groaned and clutched his head again, stumbling images running through his mind which he tried to shake off. Once again, seemingly to escape his own thoughts, he took off, for to him what felt like only a few seconds… five miles before a small explosive ended up blowing him into an alley way where more explosives waited, knocking him around. He groaned, crashing against the dumpster and falling forward into garbage cans, causing them to fall and leaving his body on the ground as he gasped for air.

"There are no speedsters that I know of in this area. Which means you are someone I have to be wary of. Care to tell me who you are before I stop being so nice?" The crumpled heap of flesh slowly moved to look up in the direction of the voice. A dark-haired man stood there in his pitch-black suit; a suit plastered on the front with a red symbol which went over the shoulder and down the arms. He slowly got to his feet and smirked.

"Nightwing... now, just which Nightwing are you?" He coughed, his beard catching saliva as he spat just before wiping it off. "Chris Kent? No, not likely… he doesn't use toys to fight… Jason Todd?" A twinge erupted over the dark face of the man; the speedster assumed it went unnoticed. "Not Jason then… your reaction tells me you knew him… must be dead… so..." He coughed once more, leaning against the wall. "Either Dick, Tim, or Damien…" He stared through the man. "So which one are you?"

"You seem to think you know an awful lot. How about answers?" Nightwing tightened his signature Escrima Clubs.

"Right. I'm gonna guess..." A small chuckle from his throat sounded as he came to his conclusion. "Damien Wayne… he was the only one so… explosive." The speedster started running again, dodging the explosives best he could since he expected them this time. However, from the previous round he was caught off by them again; but this time, the figure jumped down on him, pinning him to the ground.

"I would like some answers. Now. Who are you!?" The venom on his lips stung the pinned speedster. He looked up with his emerald eyes and caught Nightwing's glance.

"Dick Grayson…" He grunted and grabbed his head. It wasn't long before his shocked gaze looked up with a dagger-laced sneer. "Joker." He spun his arm quickly, forming a small tornado over his forearm, and punched him in the side, sending him spinning into the wall. He moved in a heartbeat and rained fists down onto Dick's chest and face for five full seconds before taking off once more, leaving Dick Grayson bloody and battered with barely enough strength to signal for help. The red-haired blur continued running and running, nearly making it to Star City before once more being cut off; this time by a Yellow and Red blur.

"Alright buddy, let's calm down. Nightwing is a bit unstable but we don't need to get violent." The man stood in front of him, his hands outstretched. Green eyes widened and growled. "I'm Kid Flash. I'm sure we can talk this out." The mention of "Kid Flash" flew him into a rage as he twirled his hands once more, tiny tornadoes forming around both of his forearms as he rushed to try and strike Kid Flash with a stiff right. However, he dodged the direct hit… only to get sent flying from the mass of wind force that accompanied the strike. He slammed into a tree before falling; but before he hit the ground, once again the fiery man was atop him, striking with his left and sending him soaring into the large "Welcome to Star City" sign that stood nearby. Kid Flash crashed into it, leaving a dent in the steel sign before falling to the ground. He groaned and coughed, trying to get air in his frame before looking up at the opposing speedster. He was holding his head and stumbling from side to side as if his equilibrium itself was off, mumbling to himself. As he was distracted, Kid Flash quickly ran up and gave a stiff shot to his exposed gut and chest and continued to strike rapidly until the man's eyes rolled back and he was unconscious.

"Sorry friend. Can't have you running a rampage." He coughed quietly and radioed back. "Kid Flash to Batman. Target subdued. Star City Limits. Send assistance to get him back." It wasn't long before The Flash himself arrived to help. The unconscious speedster was quickly restrained with an inhibitor collar to stop him from using his speed to harm anyone further. Looking down at him, however, caused Flash to freeze in his tracks.

"Barry… did you get a name for this man…" He said, his voice cracking a bit as he spoke.

"No, why? What's wrong, Grandpa?" He looked over seeing the wide eyes of The Flash as he seemed to be staring at a ghost in front of him

"Batman, this is Flash. Come in." He spoke quietly. "Get a bed at the Watchtower ready. We are bringing the captive there." Bart could hear Batman start to protest before he was cut off. The Flash picked him up and sped off, Bart immediately taking off to meet him.

It was another hour before the fire-maned man awoke and immediately rolled over, hurling and coughing while holding his ribs.

"I wouldn't move much. You have three fractured and two broken ribs." Wally immediately jetted up and against the wall, grunting in the pain his ribs caused. His chest immediately flamed up from the sudden movement. The figure at the end of the bed was none other than the caped crusader himself… Batman. "You should be thanking Flash instead of trying to undo the help he has given you. If it were up to me you would be in Belle Reve like you deserve. However… The Flash has vehemently opposed and thus you're here. Now. Who are you?" The flame-haired speedster only met with a growl, but soon forced himself to calm down just enough to be civil. However, just as he was about to speak the device on his wrist beeped. He looked down and tapped it open.

"Lor'Mak. I assume you have the location."

"Yes siiiir. Diiiimensiiiion X439P" The insect like voice spoke out. "We have arriiiived at your destiiiinatiiiion siiiiir." As the creature spoke his eyes got wider and wider before finally relaxing and crumbling to the floor in the corner, a smile coming over his face as he took a deep breath.

"Finally home…" He looked to Batman, who seemed to be staring blankly at him, waiting for an answer.

"What is that device? We tried to remove it, of course, but it shocked anyone who tried to remove it from your wrist."

"This is Lor'Mak. A device used to help track dimensional positioning. Once it attaches to the host, it fuses to the body and uses the natural electric discharge from your own body to protect itself and its host from being separated." He looked up, still relaxed and a lot more forthcoming. "I have been known for a while as a traveler. No name… just drifting… dimension to dimension… for too long. Lor'Mak. Planetary date, please."

"June 20, 2024, siiiir." was the immediate reply. A small chuckle erupted from the captive man.

"8 years to the day… that's all it's been?" He seemed lost in his nostalgic thought when Batman spoke once more.

"You have only answered one question. Who are you?" He demanded once more with a glare. The man looked over and coughed, holding his injured ribs before speaking.

"I am... Wally West."


	2. Chapter 2

"Did he really claim to be Wally?!" Barry Allen freaked out a little hearing what Batman had claimed. "He actually said Wally West?!" He made a motion to go towards, but Batman quickly raised a hand to stop him from going.

"He claims to be Wally. But as of right now that's all it is; a claim. He let me take a blood sample to test DNA. Furthermore, Dinah will be the next to talk to him. We need to have some sort of idea what he has been doing for the last eight years since we last saw him, and what made him suddenly show up. This isn't the first time we have had issues with clones replacing the real person." Batman's usual stoic manner and calm temperament seemed to be as intact as ever. "We have to take every precaution to make sure it's even him and not something else. So until we know more… This stays as a top report. It stays between us, Bart, Dinah, and a select few who will keep watch over him. Make sure he knows to keep quiet on it." Flash looked again through the two-way mirror at Wally, who had moved back onto the bed to rest, before speeding off to find Bart. Batman himself went to his make shift lab to start blood analysis.

After another hour, Black Canary stepped into the holding cell Wally was being kept in.

"Hello, Wally. You interested in talking?" She quietly took a seat in a chair in the corner of the room while he stayed up on the bed provided for him.

"Of course." He winced, holding his head a bit. He shut his eyes and took a few deep breaths, then reopened his eyes let out a long breath. "What would you like to ask?" He tried to show a carefree smile, but the persona he once carried was all but shattered.

"Primarily what happened to you eight years ago? After all, we all buried an empty coffin. We all thought you were dead." She looked over, shock sounding in her voice more then she would have liked.

"I suppose that is a fair question. The Magnetic Field Disruptor, as everyone knew, used me as a conduit to release its energy as Flash and Impulse slowed its forming momentum. Well, when it siphoned its power through me, I didn't disintegrate. I was transported to a separate dimension. Well, more specifically, to a place between dimensions. I met a race of insect-like creatures called the Volus. They are… why don't I just show you." He looked down to his wrist. "Lor'Mak. Self-projection for the lady please.""Yes siiiir." As he spoke, a projection of a five-foot creature stood beside the bed. At the head, he had

feelers, but instead of being placed out in front of his face they seemed to be slicked back behind him like two long strands of hair. His eyes were large and beady; however, at the corner of them and seemingly on the sides of his head, he had two smaller eyes as well. He wore a lab coat. His arms, while being toned, were scrawny and immediately ducked behind his back, clasping together in a dignified stance. His arms also had a rather interesting placement, jetting out from the side of rib cage rather than his seemingly broad shoulders. His frame, from what she could tell, was rather lanky from how the lab coat hung. His legs poking out looked a bit more defined as they reached down to the floor with two strong toes sticking out, with one out the back of his foot for balance. On the tip of each toe also sat an almost talon-like nail.

"Hello ma'am. Iiii am Lor'mak" As he spoke, two almost-snapping jaws opened, revealing the pincers that they formed. "Iiii am a former sciiiientiiiist of the Volus." He gave a slight bow in a very dignified manner.

"The Volus live, for all intents and purposes, inside the speed force. Since there are not naturally-occurring resources, they have to make supply runs to other worlds. However, they don't get welcomed warmly all the time." He sighed quietly, looking at Lor'Mak, who still stood as dignified as ever. "It was during one of those supply runs that Lor'Mak here was unfortunately killed. It was through a will of his own that he underwent a process called Whole Brain Emulation. Basically, he uploaded his brain into a computer and assisted me in jumping dimension to dimension. While they have the technology to jump from dimension to dimension, they never know where they will end up." Lor'Mak gave a small bow and slowly vanished back into the gauntlet.

"So for the last eight years you have been visiting different dimensions, trying to get home?" Canary watched curiously. Wally merely nodded.

"It wasn't an easy road. The Volus warned me before I went there were…side effects." He sighed quietly. "The different dimensions are like… security cameras. Everything is under their watch, inspected for something that shouldn't be there. If something like that is spotted, then they will aim to fix it." He grunted quietly holding his head again, taking a few more breaths before looking forward at her. Immediately, the slight glare was hidden as he shook his head, taking a few more ragged breaths and opening his eyes slowly, more calmly, his gaze rested on Black Canary again.

"When you jump dimensions and there is a version of you that exists or existed in that dimension... the dimension can't handle more than one of a single person there. To correct the mistake it has found, it tries to make them the same person. To do that, the experiences and memories of the original version of you in that realm are transferred into you. To put it simply, I have the memories and experiences of all Wally West's whose dimension I happen to jump to. Sometimes I didn't exist there, so there were no memories to absorb, but other times…" he sighed quietly and didn't continue. "That's where I have been for eight years. Hopping dimensions trying to get back home to where I belong." Black Canary watched over at him, a little bewildered trying to process all the information that she had just received from the man in front of her. Wally had shut his eyes, taking deep breaths and trying to get his bearings when Lor'Mak spoke up.

"Perhaps, Ms. Canary, we should contiiiinue another tiiiime. Mr. West's viiiitals seem to have spiiiiked. Iiiif you remaiiiin here longer the outcome could become… unpleasant. So please, for your safety." Lor'Mak indulged her as kindly as he could, yet also keeping a sense of urgency in his voice. Dinah nodded, watching as Wally had given another grip on his head, bringing his knees to his forehead as if he was a child trying to ignore a frightening sound. She stood and left the room closing and locking the door, moving to the two-way mirror to continue to observe him. Wally seemed to be shaking only at supersonic speeds. Usually, vibrating at such speeds would cause him to phase through the bed… if the bed was vibrating at the same speed from just touching Wally. She stood there, staring, before realizing Batman was next to her.

"DNA confirms that this is Wally West. However, his blood stream seems to contain trace amounts of Agriosphodrus dohrmi toxin. It's a toxin found in the saliva of Assassin bugs which is used to kill their prey and to protect them from predators. Where exactly has he been?" Batman watched the man as he slowly stopped vibrating; the bed, now disheveled from the temporary state of chaos it was put in, stopped and found its grip on the floor as Wally laid down to rest. He was visibly sweating and not looking too good.

"I will try to speak with him again after a bit. For now, we need to talk and decide what to do. You will want to know what he told me." She turned after a moment and started off, Batman soon to follow.

The next day, Black Canary stepped back in and smiled to Wally, who seemed to be much more energized; if the mountain of plates and bowls around him was any give away.

"Someone seems to be feeling a lot better today. Did you sleep well?" She smiled in her motherly way she had about it.

"I did. Woke up starving. I haven't had a good meal in… wow, I can't even remember. Then doing all that running yesterday… I was absolutely drained." He chuckled, engorging on another plate that had been beside his bed.

"Wally… yesterday, you mentioned how there were other versions of you in the dimensions you visited. Can you tell me what that means?" She watched him, having taken her seat once more in the corner of the room. Wally finished the plate quietly, contemplating on how to respond.

"Have you ever thought how much would change off of a single decision? What would happen if you decided to take a left instead of a right? If you would have had a bagel instead of a muffin? How if you decided to walk away from Oliver instead of staying with him. Every place I've been has been the sum of the choices made in that dimension. There are small differences and large differences. Everything dependent on a series of choices that one or more were made separately from here."

"So there are places where none of us are heroes, then." Dinah said as a statement rather than a question. Wally looked up at her with a glint before holding his head.

"Where none of you are heroes. Where you're heroes with questionable morals. There are many different outcomes to everything." Wally's voice got lower and lower as he stared at the bed quietly, lost in his own thoughts. "There are so many memories in my head, I can't remember which are my own memories and which are from a different Wally…"

"Why don't we narrow it down? Dick said you called him The Joker." She said quietly, watching him.

"It was a while ago now, but every time I think about his name, it's like it happened so recently." He gave a small sigh. "I remember trying to stop him from losing his temper 'cause of The Joker. In order to get at Bruce, he targeted Dick. To get at Dick, he hired Deathstroke to go capture Koriand'r. Dick flew into a rage and the other Wally was trying to keep him from doing something stupid. This only wound up with m- the other Wally following him and helping him try and get Koriand'r back against Batman's orders, 'cause he was too close. We got there and Joker had her bound, and had drugged her with a concentrated form of Acetaminophen to stop her from feeling anything too strongly; and kept her on an IV of it. Dick flew into another fit of rage but didn't move forward when Deathstroke appeared with a syringe with a metallic liquid, which we later found out was Metallic Chromium, and pressed to her neck. I tried to do something, but any movement and they injected her. Joker ended up injecting a full syringe of it into Kori and she began sneezing out Starbolts so we couldn't get close. We..." Dinah raised an eye at the change of talking about someone else to thinking it was him in the memory. "We stood there forced to slowly watched her die. Dick completely lost it. I mean, Red Lantern levels of lost it, and killed Joker. Guilt and depression slowly drove him insane, and he became The Joker himself. I tried to stop him repeatedly, but each time I was always just a step or two behind. He was insane, but he was just as smart and was still trained by Bruce." He held his head a little bit, shaking the thoughts away best he could. "He even killed Uncle Barry after strapping a bomb to his neck. The second he tried to phase it off, it shocked his system and exploded. It's why I lashed out. Just so much rage and hate towards him, and I couldn't make the distinction." Dinah looked back at him in almost stunned silence of what she had heard.

"I see. And that is just one of the worlds you visited?" She asked as if almost for confirmation. He merely nodded his response. "I suppose I am forced to ask. Why did you attack Bart Allen when he introduced himself? Is there a place in which you wanted to hurt yourself? Or was it because of Bart?"

He shrunk into himself a little bit before answering.

"Was because I heard Kid Flash. Of course, Kid Flash means Wally West and…" He was cut off by his own grunting, and he held his head once more. He tried again to shake it off, but it took longer than just the couple moments it took before. "I entered a dimension and found a place to hide. The mind-melding hurts, so I try not to be found doing it. I'd be in no state to get away. But the memories forced into my head made me sick. The Wally of that dimension was… not so nice. He was physically abused by not only his parents, but when he went to Barry to get away, he would use him as a punching bag if a mission ever went wrong and he was frustrated. He still did the experiment and got fast. First thing he did was kill Flash and my parents." She once again noted the change of his words. "I started feeling invincible. If I wanted it, I took it. Whatever it was. Money, food, anything I desired at the current moment. Just went and took it. Nobody could stop me. I was too fast. And that's when I saw her…" His eyes fell and he curled his knees to his chest protectively. "Artemis was in a Gotham Prep… her father had just let her off to work. Didn't look like he had ever been Sportsmaster at all. She was living happily, chasing after her dreams. And my first thought was I wanted her. God, did I want her…" He curled tighter into himself, trying to be as small as possible, his knuckles turning white from clutching his elbows so tightly. "So I did what I had always done. I just took her. For months on end I had her in the basement of my parents' home. Every night…" He stopped clutching his head tightly. The device on his wrist beeped repeatedly and in a sequence, as if signaling to be opened. Wally just ignored it as he continued holding his head. Only now had he begun to mumble to himself.

"You didn't hurt her…he did. The other you… it wasn't you..." Canary could hear him mumbling as he held his head against his knees, rocking himself, trying to convince himself his thoughts weren't real. Only at that moment did the beeping from his watch come in clear. It was Morse code. Lor'Mak was trying to warn her. She quickly started to get up before the silence was almost deafening in the room. She looked over at him and couldn't help but feel a bit worried.

"Wally are yo-" She was cut off by him immediately appearing in front of her.

"Aren't you supposed to be working? The brothel has only just opened. You shouldn't be here." He looked up with a glare through narrowed eyes. "Or I can of course get Oliver. I'm sure those ribs of yours haven't healed from last night."

"Brothel? What are you talking about!?" She quickly tapped her communicator on her wrist, sending out a signal. "Wally, don't do that. I'm just about to go now. To the brothel. OK?" She immediately tried to switch her stance to play into his delusions. On the other end of the communicator Batman heard what she said, immediately knowing something was wrong. He immediately looked for who was closest, finding Aqualad and Wonder Girl at the Mount Justice.

"Recognized. Aqualad. B01. Recognized. Wonder Girl. B21." The Zeta-Tubes echoed out their arrival, and Batman himself led the two of them to the room where Wally was in the corner, city Canary in the chair strapped by the arms with parts of the blanket, as well as gagged. She had welts forming on her arms and legs as she groaned and looked up. Wally silently looked up and stared, his eyes dark and cold as he gazed upon them. A knotted length of ripped blanket lay in front of him, the most obvious culprit for the wounds on Canary.

"So the Master of the League of Shadows has teamed with the Genocide Couple. I must be pretty important for the three of you to arrive. Are you sure you're gonna be enough?" Batman glared while Aqualad stared at the figure in front of him.

"Wally!?" He was in complete shock. He hadn't been privy to his return, and seeing him was dumbfounding. He took a step forward, but Batman quickly stopped him.

"He is not himself. Look at Canary. Would Kid Flash do that if he was right in his mind? We're here to subdue him." As Batman spoke, warning him, Wally had quickly rotated his arms and shivered before taking a step and vanishing, only appearing for a second with a shot against Aqualad, who was sent into the wall next to Black Canary. She mumbled out to him as he slowly got to his feet. He untied the makeshift gag from Canary before working on her wrists.

"He is in some sort of psychotic break. He think I work in a brothel." She slowly got up, her leg weak from strikes. Aqualad attempted to help her, but was knocked into the wall by a stiff shoulder block. He was taken off guard, noticing Batman and Wonder Girl both on the ground as he attempted to protect himself from the fury of blows coming. A lasso wrapped around Wally's body, pulling tight and stopping his assault as Wonder Girl recovered. This was soon followed up with Batman tossing a bola around him to further restrain him. However, in the time it took for the bola to leave Batman's hand and reach Wally, he had become intangible, it passing through him and wrapping around Aqualad, putting him out of commission for the time being. The lasso fell around him and he stepped outside it before becoming solid as he reached down. He ripped the lasso forward, with Wonder Girl still holding it, and sent her through the two-way mirror. He immediately took off through it after her being beside her before she even hit the ground. It was at this point the halls echoed with the announcement of another arrival, a code name he didn't recognize. Wally made his way towards it, leaving the cut-up Wonder Girl laying on the glass of the window. He rounded the corner just in time to see the figure materialize. The smirk he had slowly fell into a look of shock. His eyes from narrowed to wide, his fists in to open palms that began to sweat and clam up. His eyes focused on her figure rolling up the brown and black outfit until finally resting on the face. The blonde hair resting down the back, the eyes he spent countless nights swearing they came from the moon itself.

"Artemis….."


End file.
